


It a strange life

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: run_the_con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Peter being reflective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for run-of the-con for the prompt “I did not see that coming”

Title :It a strange life   
Author : pipilj   
Summary :Peter being reflective.   
Authors Note :written for run-of the-con for the prompt “I did not see that coming”

Peter Burke had gotten used to the unexpected. When a baseball injury ended his career as a baseball player, Peter had the option of playing on at the risk of permanent injury or join the FBI. He was one of the junior agents assigned to the robbery at an art gallery. Elizabeth Mitchell was one the assistant a leggy smart brunette were one of personnel Peter interviewed. She was calm, collected and gave insightful opinions about her colleagues Peter was smitten. Peter asked her out after some not so subtle hints from her, the “ I love Italian” sign became part of their love story regaled several times over the years. Peter felt like the luckiest guy in the world when she said yes. 

 

Peter and Elizabeth were both ambitious when they learned that it was unlikely they would conceive, they shrug off the disappointment (to be fair the grandparents were more disappointed). They got on with their lives each excelling in their careers. It was a pleasant surprise when Elizabeth discovered she was pregnant years later. Peter was terrified he would be a bad father he felt awkward around children. His son was born at a time when he racked with guilt and doubt. He need not have worried fatherhood seemed instinctive and Neal David Burke was an easy baby to handle and helped his father heal. Neal David Burke was everything his parents could hope for – kind, bright and smart. He seemed to have picked up the best from both his parents. 

 

Neal Caffery’s file fell on Peter’s desk by sheer chance. A three-year chase, a conviction, and a bone-headed escape saw an additional four year slapped on Neal’s sentence. He started working as Peter’s CI. They worked well together and had a phenomenal closer rate. Between the mind games, they played a misunderstanding an abiding faith kept their deal going. Neal became one of Peter’s closest friends. Peter was convinced in the midst of several neigh-sayers that Neal could reform. No one was prouder when Neal opened a branch of his art consultancy firm in New York. Neal now a father of beautiful little girl Ellen was married to Sara. Neal got the fairy tale life he always wanted. 

Mozzie seemed to part of the Neal package when he started working with Peter. He was paranoid and distrustful of the government, Peter being an extension was called the suit. He had conspiracy theories for everything under the sun. He drifted between various safe houses determined to stay under the radar. He became Neal’s ear to the streets when Neal needed information regarding a case. Elizabeth and Mozzie became close friends and when Neal’s namesake came along Uncle Mozz and the pintsized suit loved spending several happy hours together. It came as a huge shock to all those who knew Mozzie when he decided to run for Council hall. He said it is time “be the change you want to see”. Mozzie campaigned hard and won and Elizabeth went all out and threw a party at their townhouse that evening. 

 

It was a strange group of people – some FBI agent, an insurance recovery agent, a former conman and a man who had spent years being vocal about his distrust of the government were celebrating the addition of the newest member of the council hall Mr. Theodore Winter. Peter smiled as he watched the group enjoy themselves. Theo, David, and Ellen could be heard playing in his son room. Life was good – he had a lovely family, his best friend was settled and back in New York and one of his strangest friends had comprehensively entered the system. He could honestly say “I did not see that coming”.


End file.
